Say That
by PanggilAjaKakanda
Summary: [CHAP 3 CUMA BALASAN REVIEW] Luhan yang malang harus bertunangan dengan namja yang memiliki hormon berlebih seperti Sehun. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" –Sehun. "Aku membencimu, ahjussi mesum." –Luhan. HUNHAN YAOI/TWO SHOTS/HADIAH BUAT SESEORANG
1. Chapter 1

Tubuh mungil dengan balutan seragam siswi SM _Junior_ _High School_ itu mencoba untuk bersembunyi dari para pengawalnya yang sudah bersiap di area parkiran sekolah. Mata rusanya mengamati sekeliling mencoba mencari jalan alternatif untuknya keluar, tak ada jalan lain kecuali mundur. Dengan berhati-hati kaki mungilnya melangkah mundur.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Pada langkah berikutnya tubuh mungil itu berhenti. Bibir _plum_ -nya mendecih karena kesal. Masih dengan posisi yang sama karena ia harus mengawasi pergerakan para penjaganya. Jemari lentiknya meraba-raba penghalang di belakangnya.

"Dinding menyebalkan." gumaman itu membuat pria yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya tertawa tanpa suara. Karena gemas dengan ulah si mungil pria itupun meremas bongkahan bokong kenyal di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan. Hal itu sontak membuat si mungil berbalik dan memekik tertahan saat melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Sudah selesai bermainnya?" pertanyaan yang terkesan biasa namun _smirk_ di wajah tampan itu berhasil membuat si mungil berdigik. Wajah tampannya dibawa mendekati wajah manis si mungil yang menunduk dalam menatapi sepatunya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya sudah ia julurkan untuk meraih dagu si mungil lalu diangkatnya wajah manis itu dan terlihatlah wajah kesal dengan mata rusa beningnya mencari-cari suatu fokus selain wajah _namja_ tinggi di hadapannya.

 **CHU**

Sebuah kecupan didaratkan tepat di kedua belah bibir _pink_ tanpa polesan milik sosok yang lebih mungil. Bibirnya ia majukan beberapa senti ke depan. Sang pria menjauhkan kepalanya dari si mungil lalu menggeleng-geleng.

"Hentikan itu, Luhan. Atau kau mau aku _memasukimu_ di sini?" ucapan yang terkesan santai namun sanggup membuat sosok yang dipanggil Luhan sontak mengembalikan bibirnya ke posisi semula. Ia tidak ingin _image_ sebagai murid teladannya diambil oleh siswa lain akibat kelakuan gila pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu. Setelah melirik Luhan yang sudah memasang wajah biasa tangan besar sang pria menariknya dengan lembut namun terkesan tergesa-gesa.

"YAK! Kita mau kemana _ahjussi_ mesum?" Luhan mencoba mengimbangi langkah pria yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya itu.

"Membeli gaun untukmu. Atau kau mau _lingerie_ saja?" sang pria berkata sembari menatap tubuh Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga sepatunya.

"Aku ini _namja_ , untuk apa membeli gaun?" suaranya mengecil pada ujung kalimat.

"Kau sendiri yang memakai pakaian _yeoja_ –"

"Aku 'kan memakai ini untuk menyamar."

"Dan itu sangat cocok untukmu, sayang." bisiknya tepat di telinga _namja_ yang lebih mungil.

"YAK! AKU MEMBENCIMU, OH SEHUN!" pekiknya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya yang malah membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan bagi _namja_ di sampingnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." tangan lebarnya mengusak kepala mungil yang ditutupi rambut palsu itu dengan lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Say That**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author :**_ _Ciervo Azul_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Drama, Romance_

 _ **Warning :**_ _Typo(s),YAOI, dll._

 _ **Rate :**_ _M_

 _ **Length :**_ _Two Shots_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **.:.)** Luhan

 **.:.)** Sehun

 **.:.)** _Others_

 ** _Summary :_**

Luhan yang malang harus bertunangan dengan _namja_ yang memiliki hormon berlebih seperti Sehun. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" –Sehun. "Aku membencimu, _ahjussi_ mesum." –Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.::** ** _Dedicated to_** **Nyonya Xiao'Lu ::.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membubarkan para pengawal dari area parkir salah satu sekolah ternama di Korea Selatan itu Sehun segera membawa Luhan ke dalam Audi hitamnya. Sepasang anak adam itu hanya berdiam diri, Sehun yang fokus pada mengemudi dan Luhan yang duduk tenang sembari menatap ke luar kaca mobil. Rasa bosan mulai menghantuinya, ini terlalu hening dan ia benci keheningan. Dengan dorongan rasa jengah ia mengambil sebuah keping _cd_ di dalam _dashbord_ lalu menyalakannya.

 _Niga bogo sipeoseo  
(Aku merindukanmu)  
Neomu bogo sipeoseo  
(Aku sangat merindukanmu)  
An doeneun jul almyeonseo  
(Aku tahu ini dilarang)  
Siganeul doedolliryeo hae  
(Tetapi aku mencoba untuk mengulang waktu)  
Bang han kyeone gidaeeo  
(Aku bersandar pada satu sisi ruangan)  
Neoreul bulleobojiman Say Yes  
(Dan memanggil namamu, katakan ya)  
Ijhyeojin ne moksoriman  
(Hanya mencoba melupakan suaramu)_

Lagu dari salah satu _boy band_ yang sedang naik daun itu mulai terdengar ditemani dengan dentingan piano. Sehun yang awalnya fokus pada jalanan di depannya sesekali melirik pada _namja_ mungil di sampingnya yang sedang bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang sedang ia pasang. Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Namun saat meresapi lirik lagu tersebut keningnya mengerut.

"Kau sedang sedih?" tanyanya sembari menarik rem tangan karena lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna merah. Luhan menghentikan acara bernyanyinya lalu menatap Sehun sembari mengerjap polos.

"Aku bahkan baru sadar ini lagu sedih." ia terkekeh atas kebodohannya sendiri.

"Tapi lagu ini bagus. Aku sangat menyukainya." sambungnya sembari mengulum senyum. Sehun menatap Luhan sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Luhan menatapnya dengan jengah.

"Aku membencimu, _ahjussi_ mesum." Sehun mengindikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ini sering terjadi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban itu.

"Nanti malam kau makan sendiri, aku harus bertemu seseorang." pernyataan itu membuat si mungil memfokuskan pandangannya pada _namja_ _albino_ di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya pandangan tak suka yang ia berikan. Sehun tersenyum menang dalam hati.

' _Kena kau._ ' batinnya.

"Dengan siapa?" ada nada curiga dalam pertanyaan itu.

"Seorang _yeoja_ " jawab Sehun dengan santai.

"Apa dia _ahjumma sexy_ yang datang ke kantormu waktu itu?" suara Luhan mulai meninggi namun Sehun menanggapinya dengan anggukan yang terkesan biasa.

"Jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke kamarku malam ini." ancam Luhan sembari bersekedap dada. Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Tiga puluh menit mereka habiskan dalam perjalanan, saat sampai Luhan terlebih dahulu memasuki rumah menuju kamar pribadinya. Sehun berjalan dengan santai di belakang, saat berpapasan dengan pengasuhnya sejak kecil Sehun langsung mengajaknya berbincang.

"Jung _ahjumma_ , nanti malam aku akan makan malam di luar. Pastikan Luhan memakan makan malamnya, jangan sampai dia sakit. Aku percaya kepadamu, _ahjumma_." Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaik sebagai penutup.

"Apa tuan muda akan bertemu dengan–"

"Ya, aku akan bertemu dengannya, sudah lama kami tidak berkencan. Mungkin aku akan pulang besok pagi." potong Sehun. _Yeoja_ paruh baya bermarga Jung itu menganggu mengerti.

"Semoga tidak ada wartawan yang melihat kalian."

"Semoga saja." Sehunpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Luhan.

 **.**

 **.:: Say That ::.**

 **.**

Audi R8 berwarna hitamnya sudah terparkir di area khusus milik restoran jepang yang sudah di- _booking_ khusus untuknya dan seseorang yang telah menunggunya di ruang _VVIP_. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke setiap sudut restoran, memastikan tak ada seorang wartawanpun yang berada di sana. Puas dengan ketidak beradaan mahluk pemburu berita itu ia langsung menuju meja _resepsionist_. Setelah berhadapan dengan _resepsionist_ Sehunpun dibawa ke lantai dua, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk dua orang. Melihat orang yang ditunggu sudah datang membuat _yeoja_ di depan Sehun segera memeluknya dengan tak sabar.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." kekakuan sempat hinggap di diri Sehun, namun itu tak berlangsung lama setelahnya ia membalas pelukan dari aktris yang lebih tua tujuh belas tahun darinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." balasnya sembari mengulum senyum hangatnya. Saat pelukan hangat itu dilonggarkan sepasang _onyx_ kelam itu berpandangan.

"Bagaimana kabar tunanganmu? Siapa namanya? Luna... Luga–"

"Luhan. Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit cemburu dan itu normal kurasa." ada kesan bangga di balik kalimat itu.

"Hahh andai aku sudah pensiun dia pasti tidak akan cemburu."sesalnya. Sebuah genggaman Sehun hadiahkan pada sang _yeoja_ tak lupa usapan-usapan menenangkan diterima telapak tangannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar sejak tadi." Sehun memegang perutnya dengan wajah kelaparan yang dibuat-buat. Sang _yeoja_ memanggil pelayan yang bertugas melayani ruangan mereka lalu memesan beberapa menu untuk dihabiskan berdua dengan _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Makan yang banyak. Buka mulutmu, aaaa~" sesekali Sehun menerima suapan dari sang _yeoja_ begitupun sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana Jepang?" Sehun mulai membuka percakapan.

"Menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Liburan kemarin memang yang terpanjang tapi terasa biasa karena kau tidak ikut." Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Appa_ juga harus ikut kalau aku ada." godanya pada sang _yeoja_ membuat sang target memberenggut kesal.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan? Apa kalian sudah pernah melakukannya?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu ia lontarkan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan _namja_ dewasa. Kami hampir melakukannya setiap malam." Sehun berkata dengan banga dan lugas namun sebuah pukulan di kepala yang ia peroleh.

"Luhan itu masih dibawah umur. Tega sekali kau melakukan itu pada anak lima belas tahun sepertinya. Aku tak menyangka pernah melahirkan _namja_ mesum sepertimu." omelan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

" _Eomma_... Kata-katamu. Lagi pula Luhan harus membiasakan diri untuk melayani calon suaminya di ranjang sejak dini." bisik Sehun dengan hati-hati. Berada di tempat umum seperti ini memang harus diwaspadai karena bisa saja alat penyadap ada di sekitar mereka.

"Hahh aku hampir lupa. Jangan terlalu sering melakukannya, dia masih sekolah. Ingat itu, Oh kecil."ancam _yeoja_ yang berstatus sebagai ibu Sehun itu sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan wajah sang anak.

"Ya, akan kuingat, nyonya Oh." acara makan malam merekapun berjalan dengan lancar dan kencan ibu-anak itu berlanjut di _apartment_ rahasia Kwon Mina; ibu Sehun. Lima jam sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, ketika dirasa cukup akhirnya Sehunpun pamit undur diri. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan Sehun baru sampai di kediamannya. Jung _ahjumma_ yang menyambutnya untuk membuka pintu. Ia sempat menanyakan perihal Luhan yang dijawab dengan baik-baik saja. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kamar _namja_ manisnya, pintunya selalu terkunci namun tidak menjadi penghalang karena Sehun memiliki kunci cadangannya.

 **CKLEK**

Dibukanya pintu dengan ukiran rumit di setiap sisinya itu dengan pelan. Kamar itu hanya diterangi lampu tidur yang membuat kesan remang dan nyaman. Sosok mungil itu ada di sana, meringkuk bagaikan janin sembari memeluk erat boneka rusa yang besarnya hanya setengah dari tubuhnya. Setelah menutup kembali pintu, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah ranjang. Ditatapnya wajah tenang sang tunangan yang terlihat bagaikan malaikat tertidur. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia langsung membuka kemeja dan celana bahannya menyisahkan _boxer_ hitamnya lalu mengambil posisi di samping _namja_ manis pemilik kamar, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil yang sedang membelakanginya. Sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala berambut coklat madu diberikannya.

"Aku sudah pulang, sayang." bisik Sehun sembari menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan tak lama kemudian iapun tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi.

 **...**

Keesokkan harinya, Luhan bangun terlebih dahulu, tubuhnya menggeliat dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Tanpa sengaja _butt_ kenyalnya menggesek penis sensitif sang dominan yang mau tak mau membuat kesadaran sang pemilik penis terkumpul sepenuhnya.

" _Morning sex_ di hari Sabtu kedengarannya tidak buruk." bisikan sensual itu membuat tubuh Luhan berdigik dengan sendirinya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. I-itu han–"

"Kau sudah membangunkannya dan harus menidurkannya sebagai pertanggungjawaban, _litte deer_." gigitan lembut di salah satu telinga; salah satu daerah sensitif Luhan, membuatnya mulai terangsang. Remasan lembut di bagian selatannya membuat si mungil menutup matanya, wajahnya memerah dan napasnya mulai memburu.

"Enghh" desahan tertahan yang membuat _smirk_ di bibir tipis _namja_ bermarga Oh itu semakin melebar.

"Kau bahkan menikmati sentuhanku, sayang." kini bibir tipisnya mulai menyapa leher jenjang _namja_ dengan posisi _bottom_ tersebut. Jilatan demi jilatan ia berikan guna merangsang pasangannya untuk meminta lebih. Gigitan-gigitan kecil mulai menyapa leher berkulit mulus tersebut dan terciptalah beberapa _kiss mark_ di sekitar lehernya. Gesekan penis tegang sang dominan pada _butt_ si mungil juga menambah keintiman keduanya.

"Aku akan bermain lembut." sebuah anggukkan pasrah diberikan Luhan sebagai persetujuan. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi menindih Luhan yang tertidur di ranjang dengan wajah terangsangnya. Jemari panjanganya ia bawa untuk membuka piama _two pieces_ milik Luhan, dengan sengaja ia menyisahkan celana dalam Luhan yang terlihat amat sempit akibat ulahnya tadi memainkan Luhan kecil. Kembali diremasnya penis mungil Luhan yang tampak menegang di dalam balutan sebuah kain.

"Sehunhh... Lepaskanhh."desahan Luhan yang sarat akan permohonan membuat _smirk_ tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sehun.

" _You have to beg for it, baby._ "jemari panjang itu masih memainkan penis mungil Luhan yang nampak mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ karena celana dalamnya mulai basah.

" _Daddy, please..._ " mata rusanya yang semula terpejam mulai terbuka dan langsung saja menatap mata tajam Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya. Dalam sekali hentakan celana dalam itu terlepas dari tubuh Luhan dan berakhir terlempar entah kemana. Sehun menatap kedua buah puting Luhan yang sudah tegak menantang bibir tipisnya untuk segera menyesap keduanya. Wajah tampannya sudah berada di hadapan salah satu puting Luhan, hembusan napas panas ia berikan pada benda mungil berwarna _pink_ tersebut yang membuat sang pemilik menggeliat tak nyaman. Tak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama bibir tipisnya segera meraup puting kiri Luhan sedangkan puting kanan ia mainkan dengan tangan kirinya tak lupa tangan kanannya memberi _hand job_ pada Luhan kecil di bawah sana.

" _Feels good, baby?_ " tanya Sehun di sela hisapannya.

" _Yeah, it feels good, daddy_." Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi kenikmatan yang diberikan sang tunangan pada tiga titik sensitifnya. Dadanya ia busungkan, kedua tangannya menahan kepala bagian belakang Sehun agar tak berpindah ke lain tempat. Penis mungil itu berkedut tanda ia akan segera klimaks dan Sehun yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung mempercepat ritme permainannya. Sesekali ia remas kedua _twin balls_ yang menggantung meminta perhatian dari tangannya. Tiga remasan terakhir dan Luhanpun mendapatkan puncaknya.

" _DADDYHHH_." Sehun membiarkan Luhan menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya, mata tajamnya menelusuri tubuh mungil yang dipenuhi peluh itu. Luhan sangat menggairahkan. Saat kedua mata rusa itu terbukan dan menatapnya dengan sayu jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, Sehun langsung saja meraup bibir _plum_ itu dengan bernapsu. Tak lupa salah satu jari panjangnya memasuki lubang anal berwarna merah yang sudah berkedut sejak tadi seolah memohon untuk dimasuki. _Hole_ sempit itu terus menelan jari Sehun, dimaju-mundurkannya jari itu hingga membuat _namja_ mungil di bawahnya meleguh tertahan karena kenikmatan. Merasa kurang dengan satu jari iapun memasukkan dua jari berikutnya untuk melebarkan _hole_ sempit milik Luhan yang sialnya tak pernah terasa melar. Sehun masih mencari _sweet spot_ Luhan yang terengah-engah di bawahnya setelah acara perang lidah dimenangkan oleh _namja albino_ itu.

" _There, daddy! There!_ " _smirk_ Sehun mengembang saat ketiga jarinya dapat menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan. Berulang kali dihujamnya ketiga jari itu pada tempat yang sama. Desahan _namja_ berwajah cantik itu memenuhi isi ruangan. Tangan Sehun yang lain tak luput dari penis Luhan yang kembali menegak. Tak berapa lama kemudian erangan kenikmatan Luhan terdengar kembali. Sehun mengusap penisnya yang sudah siap sejak tadi, diarahkannya kejantannya ke lubang merah Luhan. Gesekan milik Sehun pada pintu _hole_ Luhan sangat mengganggu.

"Sehun, masukkan ahh." protes Luhan saat napsunya suda di ubun-ubun.

" _Beg for it, baby shh_." sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan keinginannya untuk mengehentakkan penisnya ke dalam _hole_ sang _bottom_.

" _Daddy,_ masukkan penis tegangmu ke dalam _hole_ sempitku yang berkedut-kedut ini. Kumohon..." wajah memelas dengan rona merah di kedua belah pipi dan mata sayunya yang sangat menggoda cukup untuk meruntuhkan dinding pertahan Sehun.

" _I'm in, baby_." dalam sekali hentakan penis dengan ukuran luar biasa itu langsung tertanam sepenuhnya dalam _hole_ ketat Luhan. Sang dominan menghadiahi kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajah sang submisif untuk menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti sepasang anak adam tersebut, akhirnya anggukan pelan dari _namja_ berstatus _bottom_ itu membuat Sehun memaju-mundurkan tubuh bagian selatannya secara perlahan. Kedua tangannya meremas bongkahan padat nan kenyal milik Luhan sementara bibirnya memanjakan kedua puting tegang yang haus akan hisapannya.

" _Faster daddyhhh._ "jemari mungilnya ia sematkan pada helaian _dark brown_ sang dominan, sesekali menjambak dan mengusaknya hingga surai itu menjadi tak beraturan. Sehun menambahkan kecepatan hujamannya dalam _hole_ Luhan. Dinding rektum yang mengetat menambahkan sensasi memabukkan bagi kejantanan Sehun. Leguhan demi leguhan keluar dari kedua belah bibir mereka, dan pekikan kenikmatan Luhan terdengar saat Sehun menemukan _sweet spot_ -nya dan di waktu bersamaan tangan lebar milik sang dominan memanjakan penis mungil sang submisif. Sehun yang mulai di luar kendali menghujamkan penisnya dengan brutal. Milik Luhan sudah membesar tanda ia akan mengeluarkan air maninya dan Sehun menambah intensitas tumbukkannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan kembali klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya di tangan dan dada bidang Sehun. Tak mau kalah dengan sang submisif, Sehunpun terus menumbuk _sweet spot_ Luhan dengan telak. Dua tumbukkan terakhir dan sang dominan mencapai puncaknya. Napas keduanya sama-sama terengah, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu." sebuah ucapan yang sudah sering Sehun lontarkan, namun kali ini terlontar dari _namja_ mungil yang sedang meringkuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang nan nyaman milik Sehun. Kikikan halus itu terdengar mengganggu telinga si mungil.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, sayang." usapan halus punggu putih polos itu membuat sang pemilik mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap tunangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai pulang larut?" pertanyaan itu lagi, ini bukan kali pertama Luhan mengintrogasinya setelah bertemu dengan Kwon Mina –sang ibu-. Sehun mengulum senyumnya, ia suka sekali saat-saat seperti ini. Luhan yang cemburu sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Makan malam lalu berkunjung sebentar ke _apartment_ pribadinya."wajah tak bersahabat Luhan membuat tawa Sehun pecah di ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan boneka rusa dan unicorn itu. Luhan memberenggut kesal melihat respon dari Sehun. Ketika kedua lengannya akan terlepas dari tubuh Sehun ia tersentak.

"Dia _eomma_ -ku, sayang." sontak mata rusa itu membola, jangan lupakan rahangnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia terkejut, bahkan sangat amat terkejut. Sehun menjelaskan perihal status sang ibu yang membuatnya tak bisa leluasa bertemu dengannya. Ia lahir saat ibunya masih berusia tujuh belas tahun akibat melakukan kegiatan intim dengan sang ayah. Setelah mengetahui hal itu sang ayah langsung menikahi ibunya. Awalnya mereka terlihat bahagia, tetapi kesedihan terus menghantui sang ibu. Mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang pulik figur musnah sudah saat ia hamil. _Agency_ tempatnya bernaung sebagai _trainee_ memiliki peraturan yang mana tak akan menerima seorang berstatus sebagai ibu ataupun ayah dengan usia muda sepertinya. Melihat sang istri yang cukup tergoncang membuat ayahnya mengalah, ia membebaskan sang istri untuk berkarir. Sebuah surat cerai atas nama dirinya dan sang istri telah tercetak dan keduanya sama-sama sepakat untuk membesarkan Sehun tanpa diketahui media massa. Beruntung pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga inti jadi tak banyak pihak yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.:: Say That ::.**

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu setelah pengakuan Sehun perihal sang ibu yang selalu membuat Luhan penasaran, cemburu dan berakhir dengan rasa malu. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan jam pelajaran tambahannya, sejak semalam ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan sosok sang tunangan. Ia sangat berharap saat kaki mungilnya sampai di area parkir ia bisa menemukan Sehun menunggunya sembari duduk di kap mobilnya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. Namun nihil, tak ada mobil Sehun di sana. Mobil yang biasa menjemput Luhan saat Sehun sedang sibuk juga tak ada. Saat _namja_ berwajah manis itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, seseorang tak dikenal membekapnya dengan sapu tangan beraroma asing yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Tak ada satupun yang mencurigai hal itu karena keadaan sekolah sedang sepi. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan kedua _namja_ denga tingkat kesadaran yang berbeda itu.

"Mereka sudah di sana?" pertanyaan itu terlontar setelah sang pelaku pembekapan memasuki mobil tersebut dengan tubuh mungil Luhan yang ia rebahkan di sampingnya.

"Ya, mereka sudah menunggu kita." anggukan mengerti diberikan sebagai jawaban dan mobil itu mulai menjauh dari sekolah Luhan menuju tempat dimana sang _Boss_ menunggu hasil tangkapan mereka.

 **...**

Kening _namja_ cantik itu mengkerut menandakan kesadarannya akan segera kembali. Tangan mungilnya meraba setiap sisi yang bisa ia gapai. Mata rusanya ia buka, tangan kirinya mengepal lalu ia bawa ke mata kirinya. Mengusap-usapnya beberapa kali lalu melakukan hal yang serupa pada mata lainnya. Luhan terduduk di sofa nyaman tempatnya tertidur tadi. Ruangan ini sangat gelap namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarik gorden jendela yang nyatanya sangat besar di depan Luhan dan langsunglah sinar bulan purnama memasuki ruangan tersebut. Orang asing yang Luhan tak tahu siapa itu berdiri kurang lebih enam meter dari tempatnya. Onyx coklat kelamnya menangkap pergerakan orang itu, ia mendekati sebuah _grand piano_ lalu menekan beberapa tutsnya yang menghasilkan alunan harmonis yang ia kenal.

"Lagu ini 'kan–" gumam Luhan terhenti saat orang itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Ia kenal suara dan lagu ini. Suara yang tak ia dengar sejak semalam, suara yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta padanya, suara yang selalu enggan untuk diminta bernyanyi namun kali ini ia menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Luhan yang berlirik sedih namun indah.

 _Oh neomu yeppeoseo neomuneomu gowaseo  
(Oh kau sangat indah, kau sangat lembut)  
Buseojil geot gatassdeon  
(Jika kau tetap menyimpan memori-memori itu)  
Geu chueokdeureul ganjikhago idamyeon  
(Yang terlihat sangat rapuh)_

Luhan mendekatinya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari kedua belah bibirnya. Langkah kakinya tak terburu-buru. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan mengikuti ritme lagu kesukaannya.

 _You Say You Say  
(Kau bilang, Kau bilang)  
Geudaewa naega hamkke  
(Lagu ini)  
Bureugon haedeon i norae  
(Yang seharusnya kau nyanyikan bersamaku)  
Honjain bamimyeon I Stay  
(Saat kau sendirian di malam hari, Aku tetap di sini)  
Saranghae saranghae  
(Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu)  
Eonjena ireohge neoreul gidarigo isseo  
(Aku selalu menunggumu seperti ini)  
Malhaejwo naege Just Stay  
(Katakan pada untuk tetap di sini)  
Geudaeyeo Say Yes  
(Akankah kau berkata ya)_

Nyanyiannya terhenti saat menyadari ada sosok mungil di sampingnya. Ditatapnya tubuh mungil yang bergetar dengan isakan dari bibir _plum_ -nya.

 **BRUK**

Ditabrakkannya tubuh mungil itu pada dada bidang sang tunangan. Diangkatnya tubuh Luhan dan memposisikannya di atas pangkuan nyamannya. Usapan-usapan serta kalimat penenang terlontar dari bibir sang dominan.

"Kenapa kau menangis hmm? Apa suaraku seburuk itu?" sebuah kekehan di ujung pertanyaan menggelikan itu membuat si mungil dalam rengkuhannya mendongak dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata dan langsung saja Sehun menghapuskannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _ahjussi_ mesum!" Luhan mengembungkan kedua pipinya tak lupa bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti. Sontak gerutuan yang terbilang menggemaskan itu membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk mengulum bibir menggoda Luhan. Setelah puas menyatukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir mungil _namja_ manis di hadapannya itu ia langsung memundurkan tubuh sang submisif. Salah satu tangannya memasuki kantung jas berwarna abu-abunya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan yang selalu Sehun lontarkan kepada Luhan. Sang tunangan memutar matanya malas lalu menatap Sehun dalam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _daddy_."

 **CHU**

Sebuah kecupan manis dihadiahkan si mungil sebagai pelengkap kalimatnya. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun yang tak kosong terangkat ke hadapan Luhan, dibukanya kotak beludru yang berisikan sebuah cincin.

"Menikahlah denganku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **::** _ **Author's note**_ **::**

 _ **To readers**_ **:**

 **Ini ff** _ **two shots**_ **pertama gua, gantung kan? Emang kelanjutan cerita tergantung** _ **couple**_ **gua nerima lamaran gua apa kaga(?). Jangan protes soal lagunya yang ga pas, gua lagi suka sama lagunya Seventeen – Say Yes dan tadinya pengen bikin selipan** _ **angst**_ **gitu di tengah tapi takut kepanjangan ntar jadi ya gini wkwk *ditabok*.** _ **Typo**_ **bertebaran keknya soalnya gua ga ngedit sama sekali.** _ **Review juseyo~**_

 **.**

 _ **To**_ **Nyonya Xiao'Lu :**

 _ **Happy 2nd monthsary, deer.**_ **Entah kamu mikirnya gimana pas aku mutusin kamu kemarin, tapi yang pasti itu cuma bohongan ok? Kamu emang ga ada salah apa-apa, maaf udah bikin kamu sedih. Jahat emang aku mah. Seperti yang kamu lihat di ff ini, si PertaMina yang kemarin pasang rls sama aku itu emak rena. Aku nyiapin ff ini buat ngelamar kamu, tapi rasanya kurang greget gitu kalo Cuma ff. Ya udah sekalian aja aku ngerjain kamu. Marah ya? (Pastilah, retoris banget gua -_-"). Terserah sih kamu mau jadian sama si GD** _ **hyung**_ **itu kan hak kamu, paling nanti aku yang galau berkelanjutan hahaha *katawa miris*. Tapi ya kalo kamu mau maafin aku ya aku seneng banget. Bales di pm aja ya.** _ **Love you /xoxo/**_

 **.:: Say That ::.**

 **16:06 WIB**

 **Tangerang, 04/05/16**


	2. Chapter 2 (END)

**Say That**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author :**_ _Ciervo Azul_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Drama, Romance_

 _ **Warning :**_ _Typo(s),YAOI, dll._

 _ **Rate :**_ _M_

 _ **Length :**_ _Two Shots (End)_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **.:.)** Luhan

 **.:.)** Sehun

 **.:.)** _Others_

 ** _Summary :_**

Luhan yang malang harus bertunangan dengan _namja_ yang memiliki hormon berlebih seperti Sehun. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" –Sehun. "Aku membencimu, _ahjussi_ mesum." –Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.::** ** _Dedicated to_** **Nyonya Xiao'Lu ::.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum manik rusanya terpaku pada cincin berhiaskan berlian berwarna biru laut di depannya. Sehun yang belum mendapatkan jawabannya langsung menutup kotak beludru itu lalu memasang wajah acuh tak acuhnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan melamar Haneul saja, pasti dia akan mengatakan _ya_ dengan cepat."tangan lebarnya yang berisi kotak itu turun menuju saku celananya.

"Yakk! Kau membandingkanku dengan Haneul lagi?" hardik Luhan sembari menahan tangan sang tunangan agar kotak itu tidak masuk lagi ke sakunya. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi, Sehun menatap wajah imut itu dengan geli. Ia mencoba menggagalkan tindakan Luhan.

"Kau saja tidak menjawab lamaranku untuk apa kau mencegah kotak ini masuk?" manik rusa yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu memandang mata tajam Sehun, tangan mungilnya masih memegang tangan Sehun. Sebuah isakan keluar dari bibir _plum_ nya.

"Hiks... Tentu saja aku hiks... Mau. Kau pikir hiks... Aku ini mura–hiks... Han apa?" Sehun mengulum senyumnya, permainannya berlebihan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang. Tentu saja kau tidak murahan. Kau itu _special_. Dan kau akan menjadi istriku." beberapa kecupan penenang Sehun berikan pada lelaki mungil di pangkuannya. Isakan itupun berhenti. Beberapa butir air mata yang keluar dari manik rusa itu Sehun hapus dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah merenggangkan pelukannya sang dominan dikejutkan dengan keberadaan jemari mungil sang submisif di depan wajahnya.

"Mana cincinku?" sungut si mungil sembari menjulurkan telapak tangannya. Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Tunangannya ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Yakk! Cepat jangan tertawa, _ahjussi_ mesum!" tanpa diminta dua kali Sehun segera mengambil cincin berlian itu lalu menyematkannya di jari Luhan. Lalu Luhan melakukan hal yang sama pada cincin lain yang berukuran lebih besar. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Sehun memandang wajah Luhan yang terlihat senang namun raut lelah masih bisa terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Anggukkan cepat yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun menjadi jawabannya.

"Ayo kita ke kamar." baru saja Sehun ingin menggendong Luhan ala _bridal_ , tangan mungil itu menghentikannya.

" _Piggy back._ " rengek Luhan dengan wajah menggemaskannya. Sehun yang tak pernah bisa menolak akhirnya menurungkan _bayi rusa_ itu dari pangkuannya lalu berjongkok membelakangi Luhan.

 **HUP**

Tubuh ringan itu menaiki punggungnya, sepasang tangan mungil itu melingkari leher pria bermarga Oh itu. Disematkannya kedua lengan kekarnya diantara kedua kaki mungil sang tunangan lalu kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Kapan kita menikah?" tanya Luhan sembari menatap Sehun dari samping.

"Setelah kau lulus _Senior High School._ " sebuah helaan napas terdengar, Sehun dapat menerka bahwa Luhan baru saja menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuang napasnya dengan jengah.

"Lama sekali."sebuah cebikan menutup gumaman Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh karenanya.

"Kau ini masih di bawah umur, paling tidak kau harus lulus dulu baru usiamu cukup untuk menikah."

 **CHU**

Sehun mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir _plum_ Luhan.

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus menikah bulan lima tanggal dua puluh." Sehun menyerngit.

"Kenapa harus di tanggal itu?" langkahnya terhenti di depan tangga.

"Itu melambangkan kata cinta." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinarnya namun dibalas dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bulan lima tanggal dua puluh. Lima dua kosong. Dalam bahasa China _Wu Er Ling._ Itu terdengar seperti _Wo Ai Ni_." jelas Luhan panjang lebar dan Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, bulan lima tanggal dua puluh tiga tahun dari sekarang kau akan menjadi Nyonya Oh." sebuah senyuman kembali tersampir di bibir tipis pria itu.

" _Yeay!_ " pekik Luhan kesenangan.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Luhan menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi ada di benaknya.

"Rumah baru kita, hmm sebenarnya ini sebuah _penthouse_." Sehun kembali memulai langkahnya menaiki anak tangga yang terbilang sedikit. Luhan dapat melihat lantai dua yang akan mereka datangi dan ya, tempat ini tidak sebesar _mansion_ mereka.

"Kenapa kita pindah ke sini? _Mansion_ 'kan lebih luas." Sehun berjalan mendekati satu-satunya ruangan yang berada di lantai dua _penthouse_ mereka. Sesekali dibetulkannya letak Luhan di gendongannya dan di saat bersamaan telapak tangannya meremas _butt_ kenyal si mungil dengan sengaja.

"Ck... Mesum." gumam Luhan yang dibalas dengan kekehan.

"Tentu saja untuk memudahkan kita untuk bercinta. Di _mansion_ terlalu luas dan banyak pelayan, kita jadi tidak leluasa. Kalau di sini kita bisa bercinta di mana saja. Di dapur, di tangga, di rua–"

"DASAR AHJUSSI MESUM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _END_**

 ** _A/N:_**

Udah selesai nih, wkwk lamaran gua diterima kok. _Thanks_ _guys._

 _Review juseyo~_

 **.::. Say That .::.**

 **Tangerang, 28/05/16**

 **00:39 W.I.B.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CUMA BALASAN REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PxnkAutumnxx : biar terlepas dari pengawal-pengawalnya.

: tidak-tidak ini hanya two shots wkwk.

karinaalysia2047 : mereka memang so sweet wkwk. Gua juga suka yg begini makanya gua bikin wkwk.

Asmaul : wkwk.

Anna : iya, dia emang sering berkeliaran di sana wkwk.

PUPPY : cie back puppy, haruslah kalo ngga ga diterima

ParkByul : udh tamat nih.

keziaf : iya gua main rp dek wkwk.

vivikim406 : iya bayi rusa wkwk.

Seravin509 : udah tamat ya.

wollfdeer520 : oh iyadong, kan gua pelet dulu *ga woy*

.9 : udah tamat ya.

firdhalutfiyahazhar : udah tamat ya.

Eunbi12 : lagunya seventeen - say yes, enak lho dengerin aja kkk.

HHS Hyuuga L : oh iyadong, kan authornya kekinian wkwk.

Baekhiee : iya nih, tangsel bintaro. Kenapa mau ketemu? Wkwk. makasih. Iya ada daddy kink! nyelip kkk.

DIENAENAINPCY : wah ada penikmat nc wkwk.

Nurul851 II : iya nih anak rp wkwk. Udah tamat ya.

jidatbacon : gua lamarnya begini. Di rp tinggal tanya diterima/ga wkwk. Iya dia emang lucu kebangetan.

Selenia Oh : wkwk baguslah kalo ikut seneng. Iya gua juga nungguin tuh kapan lamarannya wkwk.

wollfdeer520 : yo thanks.

Double Kim : haha gua cuma buat lamaran makanya ga dipanjangin. Di rp kok bukan rl wkwk.

ichaadyah : wahh ngomongnya... Suka bener wkwk.

keziaf : yo, makasih.

ParkByul : tbh gua lebih suka publish chap 1nya aja sih wkwk.

karinaalysia2047 : iya dia kan di sini tsundere wkwk.

anisa16 : dia selalu cute kkk.


End file.
